


Repairing, Restarting, and Starting.

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: As they arrived and Outer checked in on time for the reservation, the errored and usually hated skeleton was not let down. There were a few polite hello’s and how are you from customers that had already been sat as they were walked to the back of the restaurant, although the walk seemed long with the twist’s and turns around both booths corners and tables, it didn’t take long to make it to a sectioned off area were they were finally sat down.The atmosphere was much different here, candlelit tables that sat no more than two were beside wide windows that showed the outside world of wonder and mystery, it was romantic and relaxed but made his soul soar and settle at the same time.Outer pulled out a chair for him and pushed his lover in before sitting down himself, the scarfs they didn’t bother to leave at home sparkled as their own eyes twinkled with love.Talk and laughs were had as they joked and relaxed in each other's presence, they were alone for the most part, and they enjoyed it. It felt like it was just meant to be.Everything was so different from when he was with Ink, and now he finally understood why.





	Repairing, Restarting, and Starting.

“You two sure this is a good idea? I mean… What if he takes it the wrong way? Thing’s aren’t exactly-” He stammered as his nerves rose, basically being pulled to the meeting place they had chosen.

Why would he take it any other way? They parted ways so badly, he must hate him! It was all his fault anyway. Was he just not happy with the relationship he had with Error? He was happy with him, but he was really happy with _ him _ too. It all is just too confusing to understand right now.

“He agreed to, I think It’ll be fine. You did say you still want to be friends, right?” The anxiety-filled skeleton nodded.

He did agree, didn’t he? He still probably hates him, and all of this is still his fault. If he had just talked things out with Error, this would be so much better. 

“Besides, my AU’s safe, and we’re far from anyone anyways.” Another skeleton reminded, “Plus, Papy and you are finally getting along!” The nervous skeleton nodded again, swallowing down his nerves as he tried to relax.

It was safe here. He doesn’t have to hold up any guard. He’s okay, at least, his surroundings are okay. Like his Blue would say, he shouldn’t have to lie to himself. Admitting it is the first step, right? He does want to recover and get better, he wants to be there for PJ after all.

“Come on, Ink. We’re almost there, and knowing Sunny-boy, he’s already there waiting.” Ink nodded, not paying attention to his other friend both struggling not to laugh while trying to scold the errored skeleton for the bad pun.

The winding path they walked was clear, the air was clean of smoke, the smell of fresh rain from the morning was filling their senses. The copy pasted trees that were often seen in the dark of the underground snowdin looked much better in the light spotted with actual rain. Yes, there was rain in the underground, but that was just collected water pouring from the ceiling.

Many had to explain that to the swap Sans before he reached the surface with his human, but now, he understood the difference. It reminded him of what his Dad used to say about the rain, or as many would call him, what Gaster used to say about rain. The sky would turn grey. The air would change. Things would go quiet. People would go inside. The world would change when it rained.

A clearing soon reached the horizon and on the friends walked, pulling along the nervous artist behind them.

“Hello, Error. Hi, Blue.” The _ Sunny-boy _ greeted before making eye contact with Ink, “Hey, Ink. Long-time no see?”

“Yeah, it’s been a while, Dream...” The ex-protector nodded, “...Uh, how have you been?” He continued as he walked more towards guardian, coming out from behind Error and Blue. His nerves slowly leaving him as he felt comfortable for the first time in a while.

“I’ve been okay, a lot more free time now that Nightmare is only going after the copies, so don’t really know what to do anymore- but it’s good. Finally picking up some hobbies like you always told me to.” He shrugged, giving a light smile that Ink returned.

Error rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch, then somewhat rushed over to Blue.

“I gotta get going, can you keep an eye on them?” The glitch asked suddenly, seeming worried over something, slightly jumpy as if in a hurry.

“Got to go get ready for your date with our space cadet?” The swap teased, “Don’t worry, out of anyone in the multiverse, I know how to handle them best. See ya.” Error quickly thanked him and hurried off, he quickly thanked the stars for Blue helping him and the fact that PJ was with his friends.

  


\-----

  


Was he being too casual? Should he wear something else? He should really go out and get some more clothes or make some more. These didn’t look good enough.

A skeleton thought as he looked at himself in the mirror, occasionally turning to see the other side of his jacket or to check for any holes. He didn’t really own anything all that formal, even now he was just wearing some iron-grey pants, a stone blue t-shirt, and a newer crow black jacket with some yellow accents. It was far from formal, but it was the best he had at the moment.

The sound of a doorbell rang through the house, he was going to have to go as he was. One quick look over was all he allowed himself before he headed out of his room and downstairs to the door, as soon as he opened it, however, the smell and sight of flowers greeted him.

Putting on his glasses he revealed in realization and smiled, how did he remember something as small as this? The bouquet he was offered owned nothing but the color of white and the few yellows spared to balance it out, Daturas Madonna-Lillys and Candytuffs sat organized and pampered, he couldn’t help but let his teeth show as he smiled, not holding back and letting it spread cheekbone to cheekbone.

“You know I don’t need flowers, I’m a guy anyways.” Error playfully chatted as he held the bushel carefully, not wanting to damage them in any way. He was going to need to find a vase for these before they left.

“Guy or girl, an amazing person deserves flowers, Star. They are your favorite color if I remember correctly though.” The visitor replied, following as the amazing skeleton walked inside the house to find something to put the flowers in, “The florist thought I was weird for only getting white ones, but, it’s worth it to see your smile.” They gently flirted, smiling as well.

Error’s previously dull blue blush turned bright and visible and he muttered out a small “Shut up.” before putting the bouquet in a water-filled cup and starting to pull along the visitor outside, excited for the date they had planned.

Admittedly in Error’s eyes, Outer looked really good. Much like his partner had, the resident sans chose something simple but not quite formal. Dress pants matched with a t-shirt and a more cardigan looking jacket, although, if you looked long enough the t-shirt seemed to be sparkling like stars, clearly designed with some sort of dazzling effects; most likely the work of the resident Mettaton.

“So, we are we going to?” 

“Just Grillblys.” Outer shrugged, grabbing Error’s hand as they walked. The conjoined hands soon swung childishly between them.

“Then why did you say to dress more formal?” The destroyer asked, quirking a skele-brow, Outer explained carefully that their Grillby, or Astro as outcodes and visitors called him, gained a lot of revenue from customers and a few years ago had expanded his bar so it became more of a restaurant. Although, he still kept most of the greasy fan-favorite foods on the menu, just labeling the section as _ classic oldies _.

The bar was kept, however, so older customers could still feel at home with the simple in and out sit yourself and order stereotypical Grillbys feel, but the new section only slightly expanded that area, making it easier to go there with kids so an area was sectioned off for Adults. The new section was more of the classic dining experience, reservation private booths and all, now the menu held more table-manner-meals and offered different options for their food.

As they arrived and Outer checked in on time for the reservation, the errored and usually hated skeleton was not let down. There were a few polite hello’s and how are you from customers that had already been sat as they were walked to the back of the restaurant, although the walk seemed long with the twist’s and turns around both booths corners and tables, it didn’t take long to make it to a sectioned off area were they were finally sat down.

The atmosphere was much different here, candlelit tables that sat no more than two were beside wide windows that showed the outside world of wonder and mystery, it was romantic and relaxed but made his soul soar and settle at the same time.

Outer pulled out a chair for him and pushed his lover in before sitting down himself, the scarfs they didn’t bother to leave at home sparkled as their own eyes twinkled with love.

Talk and laughs were had as they joked and relaxed in each other's presence, they were alone for the most part, and they enjoyed it. It felt like it was just meant to be.

Everything was so different from when he was with Ink, and now he finally understood why.

  


\-----

  


He let out a happy sigh as he sat relaxed, content with life. He had his Dad’s and Uncle’s and was slowly making friends with the monsters and human of OuterTale, even doing good with the homeschooling that Nightmare had offered him.

“Heya Kiddo, what’cha doin all up n’ alone in these parts?” A bright skeleton asked. A skeleton he had never seen before.

“Not a kid, light-show.” Paper teased, as he looked at the new person, they kind of reminded him of his Dad Ink. Bright colors and a relaxed plus laid back personality, although the shades was a weird choice, especially since they were in a dark universe.

The YOLO written on the glasses changed to dots, before turning to “OH!!”

“Coolio! So I don’t gotta be sticken around for ya, I kinda need to scadattle. See ya around broski!” The yelled before poofing into the air.

Maybe he would see him around.


End file.
